Miracle In December - Hopekook
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Bahkan disaat natal pun,Hoseok tak bisa tersenyum tanpa menangis. Mengingat Jungkook yang sudah pergi. . Yey! Another Hopekook! Jungkook x J-Hope! Jungkook x Hoseok! JungHope! . Oneshot.. Dont forget to review,okay? :3


Jung Ho Seok,atau yang akrab disapa Hoseok,seorang _namja_ berusia 29 tahun yang mapan. Memimpin perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Korea Selatan sejak menyelesaikan kuliahnya di London pada usia 21 tahun. Namja berwajah tampan yang menarik perhatian banyak gadis maupun _namja_ berstatus uke di seluruh dunia berkat ketenarannya. Tubuhnya yang selalu terbalut pakaian mewah nan mahal,juga sifat baik hatinya. Hoseok memang menarik dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Tapi entah kenapa,tak ada satupun gadis ataupun uke yang mampu berdiri di samping _namja_ sempurna ini.

.

Siang itu seperti siang-siang yang lalu. Hanya ada Hoseok di dalam ruangan super besar untuk CEO perusahaan di lantai teratas gedung 28 lantai itu. Tak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali bunyi ujung pena yang menggores lembaran kertas dihadapan Hoseok. Dokumen bernilai dua puluh miliar won itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya meski ini hari libur.

.

Hingga sebuah ketukan mampir di pintu ruangan itu.

.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan sekretaris Hoseok,masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan sopan sambil membawa sebuket mawar pink yang dipesannya tadi pagi. Hoseok tersenyum lebar,jelas terlihat senang akan kedatangan pesanannya itu.

Setelah sekretarisnya pergi,Hoseok meraih buket mawar itu dengan hati-hati dan mengambil jaket tebalnya. Meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya,Hoseok berjalan menuju _basement_,dimana Lamborghini mewahnya terparkir manis.

.

.

.

Natal memang membawa suasana yang berbeda. Nuansa putih yang disebabkan salju,dekorasi khas natal dengan warna merah dan hijau yang mendominasi,lagu-lagu ceria khas natal,juga puluhan pasangan yang berlalu lalang dengan ekspresi bahagia mereka. Melihat semuanya,entah kenapa sebuah perasaan merayap ke hati Hoseok. Perasaan yang mencampur adukkan antara kebahagiaan,kerinduan,dan juga kesedihan.

Ia terus mengendarai mobilnya,menjauh dari keramaian Seoul yang dirasakannya setiap hari. Kendaraan mewah itu melaju cepat,membelah jalanan yang memang sepi. Tak banyak orang yang ingin keluar di hari natal. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah,bersama keluarga dan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Dan Hoseok akan mengunjungi orang yang sangat disayanginya.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore,sayang.."

Tak ada jawaban atas sapaan Hoseok yang tersenyum manis. Hanya angin musim dingin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Hoseok sedikit merapatkan jaketnya,lalu meletakkan buket mawar yang dibawanya keatas gundukkan tanah berlapis rumput yang terpangkas rapi.

"Aku merindukanmu,baby.." bisik Hoseok pelan,tetap dengan senyum manisnya meski tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh. Angin kembali berhembus,seolah mewakili jawaban atas kalimat tulus Hoseok.

"Natal kali ini benar-benar sepi.." ujar Hoseok. "Aku rasa aku mengerti perasaanmu dulu.."

Hoseok tertawa hambar. "Maaf.. Dulu setiap kau sudah menyiapkan perayaan,aku malah menghabiskan waktu di kantor.."

Tangan kanannya terangkat,mengusap batu besar dibagian atas gundukkan tanah itu. Nisan bertuliskan nama seseseorang. Jeon Jungkook. _Namja_ yang namanya ingin ia lihat pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. _Namja_ yang ingin ia habiskan hidup bersama.

Kali ini Hoseok terisak. Kakinya melemas,membawanya jatuh terduduk. "Maaf.. Aku selalu mengabaikanmu dulu.."

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lima jam Hoseok ada disana. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita,meski tak mendapat tanggapan. Tangannya yang kebas karena dingin tak dihiraukannya,begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang membiru.

"Kau tau? Aku masih menggunakan foto kita di Namsan saat kencan terakhir kita lima tahun lalu sebagai _wallpaper_ smartphone-ku.."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Saat itu kau memaksaku untuk pergi kencan saat natal,merayakan ulang tahunmu sekaligus berkencan.."

"Andai aku tau itu kencan terakhir kita.."

Hoseok mendesah pelan. Mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir,ia bangkit dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya sekali lagi.

"Selamat natal,sayang.. Dan selamat ulang tahun.. Aku.. Mencintaimu.."


End file.
